


New Beginnings

by Identiaetslos



Series: Nox Trevelyan Collection [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forgiveness, Full of Feels, Romance, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: As a youth, Nox Trevelyan was disowned by her parents for having been caught with a female servant. After the defeat of Corypheus, the Trevelyans have learned that Nox intends to marry Lady Cassandra and has invited them to their chateau in Ostwick to meet Cassandra. Cassandra reminds Nox that it's never too late to reconcile.Prompt: Morning





	New Beginnings

It felt weird to be putting on regular clothes instead of a suit of armor. Cassandra Pentaghast glanced over at her Seeker leathers and mail hanging on its hook next to the brightly shined set worn by Nox Trevelyan, who dressed in a chair opposite her.

The shirt that Nox had given her had been something she wore during her youth and fit well enough, if a bit loose in the shoulders and around the midsection, since Nox was bigger there. It was green mostly, with red and blue plaid striping, the pants something brown-ish and looked to be made of druffalo hide, and her boots were similar to what she wore in the field.

Nox, on the other hand, wore a loosely fitting, faded gray patterned shirt that looked to be made of cotton, darker pants and the same boots she wore on the battlefield without the greaves. Her reddish hair was still dark from her bath earlier, and hung in toustled strands in front of her face as she re-laced her boots.

She looked frustrated and nervous.

“It was nice of your parents to let us stay in their chateau,” Cassandra ventured cautiously.

“I’m surprised they did,” Nox said to her shoes and finally let go of the laces with a swat to indicate she would be satisfied for now with her handiwork.

“Perhaps they are trying to make amends,” the Seeker offered, rising from her chair. She approached the woman she loved and ran her fingers through her hair.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Nox said with an apologetic look in her face. She rose to her full height, which wasn’t quite towering over Cassandra, but massive enough that even the Seeker felt wonderfully shaded.

“Sorry,” Cassandra apologized, looking up at the Inquisitor.

Brushing her hair back as best she could, Nox let out a curt sigh and touched her lips lovingly to Cassandra’s. “It’s not you. My mother will already gripe at me for looking like this and being seen with you. Inquisitor or not, I’m still the disappointment who will never find a husband.”

Cassandra made a face and grabbed Nox by the collar. “If you are so despised by your family, why would they have both of us not only stay in the house, but say nothing about sharing a bed?” Perhaps her fears were well-founded, perhaps they weren’t. Cassandra didn’t remember enough of her parents to know how they would react to Nox Trevelyan or her relationship. Her uncle, on the other hand, would only look past Nox and then ask both of them about any potential male suitors they had her eye on.

“Maybe,” Nox looked thoughtful a moment and let out another sigh. “Either that or they’re just doing themselves a favor, counting their pennies. Forcing their daughter, who happens to be the Inquisitor, and her lover, who happens to be a member of the Nevarran Royal Family and was Divine Justinia's Right Hand, to stay in servant's quarters or an inn wouldn't earn them any favors with the Chantry.”

Cassandra snorted. “Remember who the Divine is.”

“True,” Nox said, conceding to her love.

“You mentioned before that your family is pious. Leliana, of all people, is a firm believer in the Maker’s most basic tenant: Forgiveness. While it is impossible to undo the past, it is possible to learn from our mistakes and right past wrongs with the idea that we can do better.” Cassandra kissed Nox again and took her hand, lacing her fingers around her Inquisitor’s.

“I wish I had your faith sometimes,” Nox said.

“And I wish I had your strength. You could have turned them down, we could have spent our time somewhere else, yet we are here. It means that even after all you have been through, you still believe in hope...and in love. It's why I adore you.”

“Keep talking like that and maybe I'll just marry you here." Nox couldn't help a boyish grin behind a blush that only tempted Cassandra. 

"It would be nice. The Chantry here is gorgeous and quaint in comparison, but truth be told, I was hoping that our Divine would do the honors. It seems only fitting since I have her to blame for you."

Nox laughed. "I guess, I wanted to show you home...this home,” Nox corrected. “And they will be your parents too, I suppose.”

Cassandra laughed softly. “That they will. It will be an adjustment to have parents again. And I will have a sister! Isn’t that a thought?” She smiled encouragingly at her love and pulled her through the door and onto the great marble landing leading to a winding staircase and the rest of the mansion. “Tell me, does she like dolls? Romance novels?”

“Well, you will get a chance to ask her yourself.”

“She’s coming?”

“She says she’s been dying to meet you,” Nox replied as they descended and made eye contact with a nervous mother whom she hadn’t seen in decades.

"Natalie..." Lady Fayarna spoke in a soft voice, catching on her emotions as she searched her daughter.

For the first time in a long while, there were no frowns, no shouting, no judgment. Only tears of joy and new beginnings.


End file.
